transformersfictionfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
"Damy radę!" (6)
Noc już nadeszła. Kiedy wszystkie Cienie już spały Seductive jedynie krążyła wokół zwiniętych w kłębek gadów. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Nu, spał na plecach z łapami do góry. ''Boję się, i tym razem nie udaję. A jeżeli ten sojusz będzie przypieczętowany małżeństwem? Nie dam rady. ''Podeszła do North i zaczęła ją głaskać po grzywie. Wilczak otworzył błękitne ślepia, którymi oświetlił twarz dziewczyny. ''Moja Matka w wieku czternastu lat, wyszła za Beasta, zaś w wieku lat piętnastu darowała mu dwójkę dzieci. Grimlock i Swoop. Potem w osiem lat miała już szesnastu synów, ale brakowało jej kogoś kto przejmie Północ. I tak zrujnowałam całe życie Beasta, przychodząc na świat, otrzymując maskę po jej kochanku. Smutne, już zaczynam rozumieć jego wściekłość, ból i smutek. Jeżeli jeszcze żyje, powinnam z nim porozmawiać. Na pewno go nie przeproszę, rodziny nikt sobie nie wybierał, a zwłaszcza jak Ojciec jest antyfrakcjonistą, Łowcą i Lockdownem. Oh, Moi wspaniali, kochani Bogowie, co ja takiego zrobiłam że mnie tak karzecie? '' Całą noc chodziła w tę i spowrotem. Myśląc o ślubie z Optimusem, klnąc. ''Co ja odwalam? Mogłam zostać na piekielnej łajbie, z piekielnie głupim głupkiem. Za dużo myślę, za duże doświadczenie rozwalonej psychiki. ''Świt nadchodził coraz prędzej, a stres Liderki także. - Co ty tak wcześnie wstałaś? - Ziewnęła Pebbles przewracając się na drugi bok. - Źle się czujesz? - Jeśli to ma być szczere, to i tak, i nie. - Mruknęła Sed. - A co jest? - Boję się. - Czego? - Botów. A szczególnie Optimusa. - Rozumiem. - Przytaknęła Następczyni i wstała, formując się do "zwykłej" postaci. - A dlaczego? Jak coś Ci się nie spodoba, znowu możemy zeżreć połowę czyjejś armii. - Zaczęła się głośno śmiać, budząc Arcee. - Peb, zamnij się. - Warknęła Cee i machnęła ogonem. - Sama się zamknij. A poza tym pobudeczka! - Krzyknęła tym razem budząc pozotałe klanowiczki. - Oh, weź już. - Uśmiechnęła się zawstydzona Seductive. - Powiedz mi dlaczego się ich boisz? - Szepnęła Peb, odciągając Noc od reszty Cieni. - Szybko bo trzeba się szykować. - A jeśli sojusz będzie zapieczętowany małżeństwem? - Syknęła Sed. - Czyli boisz się małżeństwa? - Następczyni zaczęła główkować. - A dlaczego? - Może dlatego że... Jak byłam jeszcze mała to Matka chciała mnie wydać za dziewięć lat starszego brata, nie Swoopa ale Grimlocka. - Noc szepnęła najciszej jak potrafiła. - Kazirodztwo?! - Pebbles się przeraziła. - Dla zachowania czystości rodu i tych innych pierdół. Tak, wiem mam porąbaną rodzinę, chociaż gdybym miała wybierać, którego brata poślubić, to wybrałabym Swoopa. - Spojrzała na stopy, byle by uniknąć wzroku Cienia. - Szczerze znałam Grimlocka, ale nie od tej strony. - Spojrzała na zdziwioną przyjaciółkę. - Chodziłam razem z nim do klasy. - Kiedy masz urodziny? - Już miałam, jeszcze jak byłam w Kaon. - Co dostałaś? - Na chwilę mnie wypuścili, ale to tylko była jedna godzina. Wtedy to był drugi raz kiedy z perspektywy "bogacza" mogłam patrzeć na innych więźniów i chwilę z nimi porozmawiać. - Jak kiedyś przejmę Północ, i powiesz mi dokładnie którego dnia i miesiąca to daruję Ci to o czym nie marzyłaś. - Żebyś wiedziała jak Twoja Północ Cię nienawidzi. Zaczęli Cię określać "Podrzuconym Pisklakiem". Nie że Cię obrażam, ale zrozum że narazie Twoje miejsce jest tutaj, z nami, pod naszą ochroną. Seductive zamilkła. Jedynie patrzyła na North budzącą Noktu. ''Nie chcą mnie w Mym własnym domu, to ja zechcę aby w Moim domu nabito ich na pale. North i Nunio będą mieli pyszne szaszłyki. '' - North do mnie! - Zawołała wilczaka i kucnęła. - Kto tu jest Moim skarbeńkiem? - Przytuliła się do niej, przewracając się razem z nią. North w ciągu tych sześciu lat, zdążyła przerosnąć właścicielkę. Gdyby chciała, śmiało jednym machnięciem biczowatego ogona mogłaby jej odciąć głowę. Południe. Coraz szybciej zbliżała się wizyta Optimusa, no i jeszcze jej braci. Liderka w wieku lat jedenastu, wyglądała na pełnoletnią. Jej głos był prawie męski, chociaż zawierał odrobinę tej delikatnej damskości. Rogi miała twarde jak najtwardsze żelastwo, a skrzydła jeszcze piękniejsze. Były długości i szerokości ponad dziesięciu metrów, a błony nadal były jaskrawo zielone, tłuczące po oczach. Ogon uzbroił się w większą ilość kolców jadowych. Dłonie nadal miała delikatne i małe jak noworodek, chociaż miała szerokie barki i długie, umięśnione ręce. Nadal do tej pory zachowała swój dyskretny styl walki: chowanie się i czekanie na odpowiednią chwilę aby strzelić z łuku i upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Dziewczyna ciągle się zastanawiała jak on teraz wygląda i którzy bracia dołączyli do niego. Przywdziała swą jedwabiście, delikatną suknię. Koronki, formujące się w kaptur sprawiały wrażenie tajemniczości i dyskretności. Suknia odsłaniała także plecy i nogi. Zamiast dwóch warkoczy, miała eleganckiego, prostego koka. ''Ciekawe co powiedzą jak mnie zobaczą w takim "stanie". ''Potem szybko przeczesała grzywę North i zapięła jej kolczastą obrożę. Chwilę później musiała wytrzeć Nu łeb z ciągle cieknących chemikaliów. Wkońcu były gotowe i w sam raz Optimus już przybył, a razem z nim : Jazz, Crosshairs i Elita One. - Nieźle się urządziłyście. - Uśmiechnął się Prime, po czym lekko się ukłonił i wystawił dłoń na przywitanie. - Dziękuję. - Rzuciła niepewnie Liderka i uścisnęła szorstką dłoń. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Artykuły użytkownika WikiPL